Elizabeth Howard: Character Questions
by nicsnort
Summary: Gotham Writers' Workshop's Character Question list. I thought I would fill this out for Elizabeth from my Edward/OC stories 'The Riddle of Love' and 'Puzzle Box Hearts'.


This questionnaire is found in Gotham Writers' Workshop's _**Writing Fiction**_.

**What is your character's name? Does the character have a nickname?**  
Elizabeth Jane Howard aka Wolf, Grey (by Harley), Lizzy (by Joker)

**Age? Birthday?**  
Currently 28. November 18th, 1983

**What is your character's hair color? Eye color?**  
Originally slightly wavy brown hair and green eyes, currently steel grey hair and golden eyes

**What kind of distinguishing facial features does your character have?**  
A scar across one of her eyebrows and the soft tissue of her ears has been mutilated by chemicals to take on a pointed looked

**Does your character have a birthmark? Where is it? What about scars? How did she get them?**  
No birthmark. Plenty of scars some from childhood but most one her legs and upper arms from being attacked by wolves 4 years ago.

**Who are your character's friends and family? Who does she surround herself with? Who are the people your character is closest to? Who does she wish she were closest to?  
**Before the Wayne Enterprises incident she had a few friends from college who abandoned her after the incident but her closet friend is the now deceased Alyssa McKenna. She surrounds herself with the Rogues but among the Rogues only Jonathan, Harley, Jervis, and naturally Edward can she call herself close to. Elizabeth wishes she could be closer to Dr. Leeland as she does truly believe that she is doctor trying to do good by her patients and is the only one she can trust inside Arkham besides Edward.

**Where was your character born? Where has she lived since then? Where does she call home?  
**Elizabeth was born on the Arlington Army Base Hospital but constantly moved around until age of 18 when she left her parents for college because of this Gotham is her home with the only childhood place that could be called such being her Grandmother's cabin in the North Woods of Minnesota

**Where does your character go when she's angry?  
**If the anger is intense enough, a very dark place in her mind but if she is able to control her anger she prefers Gotham Central Park or a place she can work.

**What is her biggest fear? Who has she told this to? Who would she never tell this to? Why?  
**Her biggest fear is hurting the ones she loves during one of her psychotic breaks. She had told this to no one yet but she would every only tell Edward or Dr. Leeland because of how she is also afraid others would use it against her.

**Does she have a secret?  
**She has a secret that even she does not know. As for others…not really Elizabeth does try and be as honest as possible.

**What makes your character laugh out loud?  
**Edward's wit and B-horror movies.

**What is in your character's refrigerator right now? On her bedroom floor? On her nightstand? In her garbage can?**  
Well right now she is in Arkham so nothing she does not have those. Outside of Arkham she lives with Edward so their frig has only bare necessities, mainly clothes are on the bedroom floor, the nightstand holds a lamp and a crossword book, and in the garbage can anything from scrape metal to dangerous chemicals.

**Look at your character's feet. Describe what you see there. Does she wear dress shoes, gym shoes, or none at all? Is she in socks that are ratty and full of holes? Or is she wearing a pair of blue and gold slippers knitted by his grandmother?  
**In Arkham she has on light blue slip on shoes with plain with socks on. Outside of Arkham she prefers tennis shoes for when she works, sensible loafers or anything with a heel half-inch or under for when she is out shopping, and when she is in costume she wears black military boots.

**It's Saturday at noon. What is your character doing? Give details. If she's eating breakfast, what exactly does she eat? If she's stretching out in her backyard to sun, what kind of blanket or towel does she lie on?  
**In Arkham, she would be at music therapy with the other Rogues leaning up against Edward and wishing they could be listening to something more substantial than light classical. Outside of Arkham she working on her latest project or taking a stroll in Gotham Central Park preferably with Edward.

**What is one strong memory that has stuck with your character from childhood? Why is it so powerful and lasting?  
**The day that she met Alyssa McKenna because no one ever forgets meeting their best friend.

**Your character is getting ready for a night out. Where is she going? What does she wear? Who will she be with?  
**Either to a fighting pit or to rob someone with Edward…oh they mean a date…a restaurant with Edward. Depending on the classiness of the restaurant anything from casual walking clothes like a blouse and slacks to a nice dress.


End file.
